


Brom's Thoughts

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brom's thoughts from the afterlife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brom's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> -Eragon and Murtagh are Not half brothers  
> \- Please leave a comment or kudo

**Brom's Thoughts**

* * *

 

 

Brom knew he was dead but nothing much had changed.

How he wished things had changed, that Morzan were here.

* * *

 

Brom looked at down at Saphira and saw his own dragon in her.

He looked at Eragon with Zar'oc and thought of Morzan.

Though Eragon was his son, Brom saw Morzan with Zar'oc.

Morzan who had helped him, trained with him.

Who had Betrayed him. Him and the Riders to Galbatorix.

Fought against him with Zar'oc willingly.

Brom wished that Morzan hadn't betrayed them.

* * *

 

He remembered seeing Morzan with the blood coloured blade when it was new. (Without that scratch he had made on it)

He remebered getting his own sword.

Sparring with him, blue and red sparks flashing from the blocked edges.

Mingiling on the ground and in the air before disappearing forever.

* * *

 

When Brom first saw Murtagh, he knew whos' son he was.

Murtagh looked like Morzan to him. (But with brown hair, not Morzan, not His eyes)

But yet he looked like a  much younger Morzan to Brom.

He found it ironic that Eragon, his son and Murtagh, Morzan's son.

Should have the same spark between them.

* * *

 

That he and Morzan had had.

Hopefully it would turn out better for Eragon and Murtagh, than it had for Them.

For he and Morzan.

* * *

He wished.

**The End**


End file.
